Una rosa negra
by Shawan Krisvett
Summary: Chaud tiene una nueva asociada que parece ser 'distinta'y podría llegar a se más que compañera de trabajo, pero por otro lado está su antiguo adversario: Lan.... Chaud x OCC, y algo de Chaud x Lan. (So mystery)
1. La casa de espanto

**Género: Romence y algo de Shonen ai  
Personajes: Chaud x OCC y algo de Chaud x Lan  
Autor: Shawan Krisvett**

**

* * *

**

**...UNA ROSA NEGRA...**

**1.- La casa de espanto**

_¿Qué pasaba? Había estado supuestamente feliz desde terminado el torneo N1... Había vencido a Lan ¿o no: absolutamente, pero aún faltaba algo... la pregunta era ¿qué?_

_Desde hacia tiempo sabía que seguir al joven Hikari no sería productivo y es que desde un momento a otro comenzó a sentir algo que no debía, algo que se negaba, algo que simplemente... no debía ser._

Ring, Ring El teléfono sonaba en medio de la gran oficina del vicepresidente del multinacional Blaze. Su padre le había informado de la presencia de un importante contratante que debía convencer de unirse como asociado, pero no quería, la verdad era que no tenía ganas, pero ¿qué más hacer? era su padre, era su trabajo, su familia... y lo único que lo distraía de su complejo sentimental.

"Va a contestar joven Chaud"- Cuestionó con amabilidad su NetNavi sacando a su amo del letargo.

"Hum"- fue su gran respuesta antes de atender la pantalla."¿Qué deseas Scott".- preguntó exánime al encargado de su agenda.

"Tenemos que partir, su cita es muy importante..."- y antes de que pudiera terminar, el joven Chaud ya había partido camino a la salida.

"Amo Chaud..."- musitó Protoman; su amo se había comportado extraño desde aquel último torneo y su Navi lo había notado con mucho detalle, era con él con quién compartía los días y noches así que cualquier cambio sería notable en la fría personalidad del ejecutivo. _¿Remordimiento?_ se preguntaba si eso sería, pero estaba seguro que no. El bicolor no había hecho nada malo en ninguna de sus batallas, su don y victorias eran justas, así que... ¿Por qué mortificarse?... simplemente el Navi se sentía consternado al no poder ayudar a su amo, pero ¿no podía, sí, sí podía y tarde o temprano lo haría.

Tomaron la limusina de Chaud, la joven empresaria con quien contactaría vivía cerca de las locaciones residenciales en Net City, justo el punto central entre su casa y el de su odiada competente Yai. El camino fue corto, pero en realidad para el joven fue como días e incluso años, una agonía interna le trastornaba y su Navi no lo pasaba desapercibido. La cuestión le carcomía, lo único que deseaba para ayudar a su amo era una razón, sólo un por qué... sólo eso. La lánguida mueca del bicolor se marcó al pasar frente la casa de Hikari dando una pista al hábil Protoman: tenía que ver con Lan.

"¡Es aquí"- Exclamó el conductor al tiempo que se detenía frente a una tétrica casa gris. El hecho de que la casa pareciera embrujada no llamó la atención del visitante ya que venía absorto en sus propios conflictos. Bajó lentamente del auto y se dirigió, cruzando la cerca, a la puerta de recepción... estuvo a punto de tocan la pesada manija de plata en forma del rostro de un tigre, pero antes de que el pesado objeto cayera en su estruendo contra la puerta, esta ya se había abierto.

"Buen servicio"- musitó con una torcida sonrisa el joven ejecutivo. Se abrió paso entre las penumbras de la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se veía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la figura capaz de abrirle la puerta. Penetró las lúgubres sombras con un poco de exasperación, no estaba como para soportar las bromas de una niña tonta sólo porque fuera una importante comerciante. Una ráfaga de luz llamó la atención del agregado... una vela se encendía al costado del primer escalón y así sucesivamente hacía la punta, pero no había nadie."Protoman, quiero que revises cualquier hecho sospechoso"- indicó y siguiendo la tenue iluminación, prosiguió su camino.

Ya había llegado a la segunda planta y nuevamente la luz escaseaba, eso duró poco tiempo ya que nuevamente una serie de velas se encendieron señalando el pasillo por el que debía proseguir.

"Tétrico"- nombró el Navi, pero Chaud se había propuesto no prestarle atención.

Finalmente había llegado al final, ya no había más pasillos, sólo una puerta al frente por la que suponía debía entrar. La abrió lentamente y escuchó claramente el chillido que esta provocaba al moverse dando un pequeño salto ante la impresión. Las luces de la última habitación, al igual que en todas sus llegadas, estaban apagadas y para su sorpresa las del pasillo se apagaron dejándolo en completa oscuridad; dio algunos pasos al frente, si eso se trataba de una broma se las pagaría a creces, el chico no estaba de humor.

Una nueva vela se encendió sobre lo que sería un rústico escritorio de caoba en uno de los extremos de lo que parecía el estudio de la temida casona. Chaud tomó asiento en la silla frente a él y justo cuando hubo ocupado el lugar, la vela se apagó... esto llegaba a los límites y Blaze carecía de paciencia. Exasperado ante el silencio y la oscuridad se levantó.

"Protoman: iluminación"- y en un instante una pequeña luz emergió de una de las esquinas del PET del bicolor, lo tornó un poco hasta dar con la puerta y avanzó decidido a partir de aquella jugarreta, pero no podía, pues justo cuando iba a girar la perilla, los seguros cerraron negándole la salida." Mas vale que salgas ahora si no quieres meterte en problemas"- musitó el netbattler en una furia inanimada y como respuesta a su 'amenaza' un ruido se escuchó al fondo de la habitación, del impacto, el PET de Blaze cayó al suelo dejándole a manos de la oscuridad y sin permisiva de reestablecerse ya que era tal que no podía ni sujetar lo que había caído; el ruido cesó al cabo de un momento, dejando aún intranquilo al joven... por fuera parecía como siempre exánime e intacto, pero por dentro ardía en temor y coraje.

"Pensé que serías más paciente Blaze"- musitó una voz femenina algo apagada, al tiempo que la luz se encendía cegando por instantes a los cerúleos ojos del vicepresidente de BlazeCorp."... Los negocios no son de un momento a otro, la paciencia es un valor muy apropiado en estas circunstancias".

Era una joven pelinegra la que le llamaba, la chica de no más de diecisiete años vestía una larga capa negra con algunas letras en chino antiguo en las bastillas y ella estaba ya ubicada en su asiento tras el escritorio. Lo primero que hizo el chico fue buscar su PET que casualmente no estaba en el piso, si no ubicado frente a lo que debía ser su asiento.

/'Genial, tenía que tocarme con una loca'- pensó, pero al razonarlo bien, aquel hecho lo había distraído y no había muchos emociones en su oficio por lo que llegó a serle un tanto agradable.

"Hum"- musitó la chica al tiempo que sonreía complacida, su nívea tez resaltaba con la gran iluminación que ahora predominaba."¿Y bien".- Chaud comprendió inmediatamente y bajó la cabeza apenado al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a la misteriosa joven que le había tocado como asociada. Agachó la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo, con la excusa de buscar un papeleo al tiempo que iniciaba su 'discurso de competencia'.

"BlazeCorp. Está en busca de nuevos asociados con fines de expansión en los países del norte, China y Rusia en su caso. El punto es que la compañía ofrece distinguidas oportunidades que conjetura a los que considera como 'ejecutivos potenciales' y en su caso, gracias a sus progresos, capacidad comercial y edad se le da una puntuación bastante alta... por lo que..."

"Vamos Blaze, déjate de rodeos y vamos al grano, me necesitan, los necesito ¿Donde tengo que firmar"

El bicolor fue severamente fastidiado con esa forma de habla, pero se limitó a mostrar los papeles de contratación. La chica los tomó con movimientos finos y delicados, propios para la gran nobleza de oriente, aunque sus palabras contrastaran con ello.

"¿Y bien, no piensa leerlos"- cuestionó Blaze al ver que la chica fue directo a entintar su curiosa pluma y colocar su sello personal donde debía.

"Ya lo hice"- sonrió devolviendo el papeleo.

"Hum"- fue la clara muestra de molestia del chico, que enseguida de recibir los papeles se levantó dispuesto a marcharse de aquella extravagante mansión. Pasó firmemente a través del salón de estudio, pero antes de llegar a la puerta giró lentamente con una duda que deseaba resolver.

"Tao Haku-Rei"- sonrió respondiendo a la cuestión sin siquiera ser consultada, Chaud prosiguió pero justo frente a la puerta ya abierta otra duda surgió ¿Cómo había conocido la pregunta que realizaría? Se giró nuevamente para interrogarla, pero ella ya no estaba.

"Lo acompaño Señor"- la voz del joven mayordomo le 'asustó', por así decirlo, y provocó se girara inmediatamente en dirección a la puerta regresando por el largo camino que antes en penumbra hubiera recorrido dispuesto a finalmente salir de aquella 'casa de espantos'.

"Insisto amo, aquella visita fue... especial."- pronunció Protoman al salir de aquella casa.

"Así es Protoman, creo que ahora algo distinto llegara a BlazeCorp."- y curiosamente como el Navi no había visto desde hacia tiempo, el bicolor sonrió.

_Las cosas cambiaban, ahora poseía nuevos intereses, el misterio que envolvía aquella casona no era para nada común, era especial y llamativo, lo suficiente como para despertarle de su letargo y sacarle una nueva clase de ilusiones, desenvolver misterios y toda la excitación que venía a cada misterio para un interesado detective que amaba su profesión... el éxtasis había vuelto a su vida con una pequeña serie de emociones que se proponía resolver que fue lo que las creo..."_


	2. ¿Enemigos?

_**Ando buscando doujinshis, mangas, imagenes, fanfics, o lo que sea... sobre Code Geass... Pero sobre la pareja Suzaku x Lelouch... Si alguien sabe algo, le agradecería la información.**_

* * *

**Género****: Romance y algo de Shonen ai  
****Personajes****: Chaud x OCC y algo de Chaud x Lan  
****Autor: ****Shawan Krisvett**

**...UNA ROSA NEGRA...**

**2.- ¿Enemigos? **

_Realmente había encontrado al final aquella visita interesante. ¿A qué se dedicaba ella y por qué era tan importante que se les unieran?...  
Incluso se podía decir que había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo._

Cada vez se volvía más interesante la historia de aquella tal Haku-Rei. Al parecer su compañía era especialista en efectos gráficos: diseñaban mundos virtuales, juegos de realidad virtual, experimentaban con efectos de luz, etc. En otras palabras 'la magia de los videojuegos' y… a pesar de su joven apariencia, esa niña no era una simple empleada, si no una de los mejores ingenieros al servicio de la compañía de su padre.

"Vaya"- Suspiró emocionado mientras leía el informe. Protoman no perdía detalle de nada, al parecer ya habían solucionado el problema de la 'depresión' post-torneo.

"Entonces, ¿estás interesado?"- Habló una joven sarcásticamente. Ella sabía que era buena en lo que hacía y no tenía miramientos para restregárselo a los demás en la cara.  
Chaud no volteó, cerró la carpeta y tomó su celular.

"¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?"- Se limitó a preguntar a su interlocutor. La chica estalló en risa, le parecía sumamente graciosa la poca tolerancia que tenía el bicolor para las personas… y más aún siendo que él era el que la había buscado. El vicepresidente colgó el teléfono e ignoró aquella risa, eran órdenes estrictas de su padre que tenía que complacer a la joven durante su estadía en el país.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?"- Preguntó él; no estaba dispuesto a tener que aguantar las bromas de esa mujercilla. Nuevamente ella se empezó a reír.

"¿Siempre eres así?"- Ella siguió la conversación. El niñato ese le comenzaba a parecer irracionalmente gracioso.

"…Solo cuando me encuentro con alguien fastidioso"- Ella siguió riendo.

"En realidad eres muy gracioso"

"Y tu al menos hoy traes ropa normal"- Efectivamente, cuando la conocía vestía túnicas extrañas y ese día llevaba un pantalón y playera holgada. Incluso podría pasar por sólo un chico bonito de cabello largo.

"Ah, eso sólo lo uso en casa"- Siguió sonriendo, Blaze comenzaba a exasperarse ¿cómo podía reír por todo? E incluso aunque riera, se oía tan aburrida…

"Hum"- Se limitó a exhalar y tomó su PET para salir de la habitación, no le interesaba pasar otro momento con aquella mujer. Una sonrisa torcida de parte de ella y adiós a toda la conversación, sin embargo ella no se iba a quedar quieta… era demasiado divertido ver al chico exasperarse que no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

"Vamos Blaze, ¿puedo ganarte con tan poco?"- Ahora lo haría sufrir voluntariamente.

"¿Ganarme?" Rió él mientras bajaba las escaleras principales.

"Claro… A la mínima provocación huyes…"- Comentó ella con sorna bajando también.

"No estoy huyendo"- Aclaró molesto.

"Te vas porque tu papá se va a enojar contigo si me molestas… creo que eso es huir"- Ella seguía provocándolo… con esa ropa parecía tanto un chico que a Chaud comenzaban a darle ganas de golpearlo.

"¡¡Él no tiene derecho a decirme nada!!"- Explotó el netbattler justo en el centro de la recepción. -"Me voy porque me da la gana… ¡¡no quiero estar con una rara como tú y punto!!"- Terminó mirándola fijamente. ¿Quién se creía ella para llegar de la nada a retarlo?

"Touché"- Musitó la pelinegra, le habían dicho rara. Y luego volvió a su sonrisa torcida de manipulación. -"Tu ganas… Te dejo descansar hoy… al parecer soy mucho para ti" Rió un poco más y se adelantó para salir antes que él y tomar su limosina.

"¡¡Y ahora se llevó mi auto!!"- Gritó nuevamente exasperado. Ella era una… ¡¡una tonta!!

Haku-Rei apetecía dar un recorrido por la ciudad. L

"Lástima que Chaud no nos quisiera acompañar, ¿no Protoman?" -Ni siquiera el PET se dio cuenta de cuando había pasado de manos de su amo a las de esa chica.- "Me han contado maravillas sobre ti y siempre he tenido la tentación de sacarte de esa caja"- Hasta ese momento se había logrado que los jugadores entraran al programa pero no que los programas salieran a vivir como gente normal –sin tener que fusionarse con un ser viviente.

"¿A dónde vamos?"- Preguntó el navi. Ya había visto muchos trucos que la chica podía hacer y le daba un poco de miedo que pudiera hacerle algo.

"¡A jugar! La verdad es que no tengo un PET… y siempre quise estar en un netbattle"- Suspiró ella emocionada. Y ordenó al chofer que se detuviera en una especie de video juegos. -"Volveremos por nuestra cuenta"- Dijo y se bajó del móvil.

Ese lugar era ya conocido por Protoman y muy famoso entre los netbattlers lugareños.

"Bien, te explicaré la técnica que usaremos"- Sonrió ella buscando un lugar dónde practicar.

"Esta mesa está ocupada"- Un joven alto y robusto con una especie de moja en a cabeza se acercó prepotente.

"Si, lo sé, yo la estoy ocupando…"- Respondió con una media sonrisa. El tipo aquel conectó su PET declarando algo así como el inició de una batalla. Ella sonrió sarcásticamente y un pequeño brillo demoníaco resaltó en sus ojos… el muchacho comenzaba a retractarse, pero para entonces los demás los observaban y no podía dejarse intimidar.

"Mira, es Protoman… y no está con Chaud" Otro muchacho de más o menos la misma edad que ella –él vestía un chaleco naranja- se acercó a ver.

"¿Qué sucede, Lan?" Ahora era una chica de cabello rosado-oscuro la que llegara; la gente quiso acumularse pero para cuando se dieron cuenta la batalla había acabado.

"Desapareció" Musitó el PET azul que cargaba el joven de naranja.

Efectivamente, en lo que la muchacha última llegaba, Haku había hecho saltar a Protoman y este había desaparecido lanzando todos sus ataques desde una posición desconocida y derrotando al navi llamado 'GutsMan' sin siquiera la necesidad de insertar un battlechip.

"Funcionó" Dijo el mismo Protoman una vez que termino el encuentro.

"¿Qué haces tu con Protoman?" El chico del chaleco naranja se acercó.

"Lan" Saludó el PET.

"Hace un momento tenía una batalla, pero creo que por ahora solo vamos a casa" Ella podía ser completamente desconsiderada. Sin embargo no lo había dicho con ninguna mala intención.

Al final ella terminó contándoles la historia sobre su casa y el terror que le inspiro a Blaze, lo que hacía ahí y caminaron juntos a casa.

"¡TU!" Un lujoso automóvil se detuvo al lado de ellos poco antes de llegar dónde Hikari. El bicolor bajo echo furia a abalanzarse sobre la extranjera. Ella extendió tranquilamente el PET a manos de su dueño y continuó su conversación ignorando al nuevo invitado.

"Lan" Susurró el accionista al darse cuenta de el nuevo amigo de su socia. Ella sonrió tomando la mano del castaño entre la suya… Tenía una nueva manera de fastidiar a Blaze.

"Disculpa pero el joven y yo estábamos conversando. Te agradecería que te metieras de nuevo en el coche y nos dejaras solos." Dijo la pelinegra acercándose más sugestivamente al pobre Hikari que se sonrojaba pero no decía nada.

Chaud la ignoró, tomó a Lan por el hombro lo hizo meterse en el auto y se lo llevó dejándola a ella abandonada. Una vez que el auto arrancó podían escuchar las carcajadas provenientes de la chica.

Lan no decía nada. Había sido maleducado dejar a su 'nueva amiga' abandonada sin ninguna razón….

"Se lo merecía" – Bufó Blaze mientras guardaba su NetNavi en una caja de seguridad. –"No podrá volverlo a tomar sin que me de cuenta"- Se dijo a si mismo. Lan comenzó a reír. –"¡Ay no!... ¡Ya te pegó su enfermedad!"- Ese no era un comentario típico del muchacho pero en ese momento estaba fuera de si ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido esa mujer a llevarse una de sus posesiones más preciadas sin autorización?! Y aún más interesante ¡¿Cómo lo tomó sin que se diera cuenta si lo llevaba en las manos?!

"Dijo que llevaban poco de conocerse, pero me parece que se han vuelto buenos amigos"- Musitó el dueño de Megaman.

"¡¿QUÈ?! ¡¿ESO Y YO?! ¡PARA NADA!"- El bicolor lo dejó bastante claro.

"Bueno, pero al menos debes admitir que estás muy feliz" Lan volvió a sonreir.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó recuperando su temple.

"Porque nunca eres así. Te ves más animado… además, parece que te emocionan mucho los nuevos retos"- Chaud se sonrojó levemente –"O ¿quizá te gusta?" Continuó el castaño al notar el sonrojo acercándose un poco sugerente.

"¡No! ¡No es eso!"- Volvió a exclamar mientras el sonrojo acrecentaba y se hacía para atrás topando con la puerta del coche, al parecer ese día estaba muy fuera de sí.

"¿Entonces porqué te molesta tanto?"

"¡Es una prepotente! ¡Se cree que es la mejor y menospreciar a los demás! ¡Llega y manda a todo mundo como si fuera el jefe! Y…"- Lan puso cara de fastidio –como un --U- había comprendido el problema.

"Te hace exactamente lo mismo que tu haces con los demás"- Comentó sin dejar la expresión, esperando de antemano una mala respuesta. Blaze se quedó callado… ¡él no era así!... ¡el no era prepotente! ¡Era mejor que los demás y ya! ¡Además no robaba cosas ajenas! Dejo a Lan de vuelta en su casa y se dispuso a sacar a Protoman para preguntarle –lo de que si era prepotente y eso- pero de nuevo el PET había desaparecido.

"¡¡TAO HAKU-REI!!"- Exclamó empujando la puerta de la casa de la nívea. Definitivamente ella era un caso diferente.

_Al final ella podía ser un nuevo adversario en algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero también tenía la facilidad de enfadar a las personas… No, definitivamente no podía ser igual a mi, pero… de todos modos, no era igual a las demás. Algo refrescante en un monótono estilo de vida… pero de todos modos ¡¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA!!_

* * *

Bueno, ahí está. Gomen a los que lo esperaron. Creo que podré actualizar más rápido la próxima vez xx…

**Aclaración:** _Este FF se situa después del torneo antes del final de la primera temporada de Megaman NT Warrior. Por eso, si sucede algo relevante en las temporadas siguientes aquí no será tomado en cuenta._

En realidad hace mucho que no veía nada de megaman y es muy difícil escribir de algo de lo que no estas seguro –aparte de que en cada pais le cambian los nombres a todo, eso lo hace más difícil- Solo quiero aclarar que me guiaré por los caracteres tal y como los manejé hasta aquí. Perdón por el cambio de personalidad de Chaud, pero la recupera en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a: **H.fanel.K, Rika asakura y Seiji-chan** por los reviews. Yo pensaba dejarlo así –dado que al parecer no tuvo tanto éxtio, pero se me hizo injusto ya que se habían tomado la molestia de leerlo. En serio **Muchisisisisisimas gracias!! X3 **(Espero que aún les quede ganas de leerlo xxU)

Bno… Nos vemos!! OwO


End file.
